Optical ribbon fiber (referred to more simply as “ribbon fiber”) has a generally flat, regular cable structure that includes multiple optical fibers extending in parallel with each other and held together by a thin layer of bonding material, such as a thin layer of acrylate. The acrylate holds the optical fibers together and thus maintains the integrity of the ribbon fiber during manufacturing processes involving flexing and bending of the ribbon fiber and upon insertion of the ribbon fiber into an optical fiber connector. Shock to, and vibration of, the ribbon fiber may cause the acrylate to disintegrate. Additionally, oils from the skin of a person handling the ribbon fiber may cause the acrylate to disintegrate. Under such conditions, the optical fibers may separate from the ribbon fiber and break. Wherever the (flat) ribbon fiber makes a 90° turn, the ribbon fiber transitions from a horizontal plane (e.g., a resting plane) to a vertical plane because the ribbon fiber is unable to make an “in-plane” 90° turn. In other words, the ribbon fiber folds over on itself in the turn. This “upward bank” of the ribbon fiber in the turn also creates stress in the ribbon fiber at an optical connector joined to the ribbon fiber proximate the turn.